Le dragon de l'espoir
by sophie potter1
Summary: un début d'année qui semble bien agité pour notre survivant international. Plus de bêtises, plus de mystère, plus de violence...Harry va se retrouver pris dans un engrenage sans fin avec le seigneur des ténèbres...venez jeter un coup d'oeil, et n'o


Bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, à part quelques-uns, mais heureusement, l'histoire est à moi !!! Bonne lecture.Et reviews please !!  
  
Le dragon de l'espoir  
  
Chapitre 1 : nuit tranquille.  
  
Tout était calme dans un petit lotissement nommé Privet Drive à Little Whining. La nuit étant déjà bien entamée, plus aucune lumière ne brillait dans une seule des demeures, à part peut-être dans la plus petite chambre du numéro 4. En effet, dans cette chambre tremblotait encore, malgré l'heure tardive, une lueur incertaine provenant d'une chandelle déjà usée. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes balançant au-dessus du sol, un jeune garçon guettait d'un regard profond la constellation d'étoile portant le nom de Sirius. Le ciel étant bien dégagé, et l'air de la nuit plutôt chaud, Harry Potter profitait des seuls véritables moments de liberté que lui offraient la nuit chaude du mois de juillet. En effet, la vie chez les Dursley ne pouvait s'avérer que difficile pour un jeune homme pourvu de pouvoirs magiques. Car ces gens là ne toléraient pas le moindre phénomène étrange, et la magie les dégoûtait plus que tout. Mais Harry s'en fichait, et prenait justement un malin plaisir à traumatiser son énorme cousin Dudley, en récitant des formules magiques sans queue ni tête, ce qui provoquait en général, la fuite de son cousin plutôt drôle à voir. Mais dans cette agréable nuit du 31 juillet, Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser aux Dursley, mais plutôt à ses amis. Au loin, les cloches de l'église de la petite ville sonnèrent minuit, apportant avec elles une douce brise qui vint chatouiller le visage du survivant. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur une forme étrange qui se dirigeait vers lui dans le ciel. Visiblement, cette forme avait du mal à rester en altitude, et plongea vers le sol à plusieurs reprises, remontant difficilement. Deux autres ombres plus grandes s'approchèrent de la plus petite, et la saisirent, l'empêchant alors de tomber vers le sol. Harry put alors distinguer deux hiboux soutenant un plus petit qui était chargé d'un paquet bien trop volumineux pour lui. Derrière ces trois volatiles en suivaient deux autres, dont une chouette blanche et un hibou grisâtre. La chouette blanche, qui répondait au nom de Hedwige, n'était autre que la chouette de Harry. Elle lui tendit sa patte d'un air noble qui montrait sa fierté de lui avoir amené son courrier. Harry détacha le parchemin et déplia la lettre. Une écriture nette et propre recouvrait le papier jaunâtre, qui provenait très probablement de Hermione.  
  
"Cher Harry, joyeux anniversaire. J'espère, malgré les temps qui courent, que tu vas bien, et que tu passes tout de même de bonnes vacances. Moi, je suis partie en vacance en Bulgarie, chez Victor. Les paysages sont magnifiques, mais il fait tout de même un peu froid. J'ai choisi ton cadeau en espérant qu'il pourra t'être utile, on ne sait jamais. Amitiés, Hermione."  
  
Harry replia la lettre et entreprit alors de déballer le paquet. Il avait alors en main une sorte de petit compteur, dont il se demandait bien quelle pouvait en être l'utilité. Un mot de la main de Hermione accompagnait l'objet.  
  
"Harry, il s'agit d'un compteur de vitesse, qu'il te suffit de fixer à ton balai. Selon la vitesse à laquelle tu voles, l'aiguille se déplace. Plus tu vas vite, l'aiguille se déplace vers la couleur rouge. Et si tu vas lentement, l'aiguille reste dans la zone de couleur verte."  
  
Harry fixa le petit objet des yeux. Il paraissait si fragile, qu'au moindre choc, il aurait pu être brisé en mille morceaux. L'aiguille, fine et brillante, restait immobile à l'extrême gauche de la zone verte. Détachant enfin le regard de l'objet, il s'empara de l'enveloppe que le minuscule hibou portait quelques minutes auparavant. La lettre provenait de Ron.  
  
"Hé mon gars !! Joyeux anniversaire !! Alors enfin 15 ans ? Pfff.Quand je pense que cette année, il va falloir que nous passions nos BUSES.Quelle plaie ! Bon, ne parlons pas d'école pendant les vacances. J'espère que tu vas bien malgré.malgré ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois. Papa et Percy sont débordés au ministère, à cause des attaques des mangemorts, rien de grave, mais juste ce qu'il faut pour semer le doute et la pagaille dans l'esprit du ministère et des sorciers. Papa m'a raconté que Lucius Malefoy ne s'était jamais montré aussi arrogant et aussi insupportable depuis qu'il est au ministère. En tout cas, je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de me laisser faire par Malefoy junior cette année, quitte à le retransformer en fouine s'il le faut !! Bon, sur ce, je te souhaite encore une joyeuse fête vieux, et essaie d'être là le 26 août sur le chemin de Traverse, Hermione sera là aussi. Salut, Ron."  
  
Le cadeau que Ron lui avait envoyé était des pâtés maison faits par Mrs Weasley, ainsi que le plus gros paquet de bonbons et friandises de Honeyduckes que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Arrivait ensuite la traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard avec la liste de fournitures et d'ouvrages prévus pour suivre l'année scolaire, ainsi que la date de rentrée au collège. Hedwige caqueta bizarrement dans sa cage, tout en jetant un regard courroucé à Coquecigrue, qui volait en tous sens à une vitesse vertigineuse, en répandant des plumes sur le sol. Harry se rapprocha alors du minuscule hibou qui battait des ailes tellement vite qu'il restait immobile en l'air. Il l'attrapa d'un geste rapide de la main, se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte, et lança le stupide animal dans la nuit noire, comme on lance une balle à un chien. La bestiole sema encore quelques plumes derrière lui, alors qu'il tentait de rétablir son vol, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire.  
  
_"Enfin 15 ans", se dit Harry, "je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard. Il était temps, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu supporter les Dursley sans rien faire plus longtemps."  
  
Malgré l'heure, tardive de la nuit, mais précoce du matin, Harry ne se recoucha pas. Etrangement, depuis la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers auquel il avait malgré lui participé il y a moins de cela une petite année, il avait pris l'habitude de se lever très tôt le matin. Ses rythmes de sommeil avaient en effet diminué de plus de trois heures, et pourtant il ne se sentait jamais fatigué. La nuit étant claire, et lui on ne peut mieux éveillé, il entreprit d'enfiler un jean, et passa ensuite sa cape sur ses épaules. Harry dévala les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller la maisonnée encore endormie, ce qui lui aurait attiré les foudres de son oncle. Il sortit dehors, respirant l'air frais de la nuit chargé de rosée, et referma la porte délicatement. Marchant ainsi dans le petit lotissement de Privet Drive, on aurait dit qu'il était perdu, mais il n'en était rien. Depuis maintenant un mois, c'est à dire depuis son premier jour de vacances, Harry sortait chaque nuit à une heure du matin, pour se rendre à l'orée du petit bois qui bordait Privet Drive. Ce qu'on pouvait y observer chaque soir, à l'orée de ce bois, aurait pu paraître absurde, stupide ou encore impensable pour n'importe quel moldu. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour, on aurait pu voir un garçon, étrangement habillé, communiquer avec un chien noir de la taille d'un veau ? Personne ? Peut- être pas, car n'oublions pas que Harry Potter est un sorcier, et que dans le monde de la sorcellerie, même l'impensable peut s'avérer réel, ou possible.  
  
_"Toujours aussi ponctuel à ce que je vois. Il est 01h:01. Tu m'étonneras toujours Sirius"  
  
Pour toute réponse, le chien noir de jais se rapprocha du jeune homme, posant sa tête sous la main de celui-ci, semblant réclamer quelques caresses.  
  
_"Et Remus ? Il va mieux ?"  
  
Le chien hocha la tête positivement. Un silence s'installa durant un bon quart d'heure. Non pas qu'ils ne sachent pas quoi se dire, ou encore qu'ils s'ennuient, mais leur conversation était silencieuse. Ils se plaisaient ainsi, à être chacun en compagnie de l'autre, pas forcément pour parler, mais pour penser. Chacun plongé dans ses réflexions, ils regardaient droit devant eux, sans dire mot, le regard plongé dans la profondeur de la nuit. Harry baissa le regard, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un objet posé dans l'herbe, au pied du chien. Relevant les yeux vers les étoiles, il demanda doucement :  
  
_"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
  
Et comme si le chien savait d'avance de quoi parlait le jeune sorcier, il se leva silencieusement, ramassa le livre dans sa gueule et le posa doucement sur les genoux du garçon. Il s'agissait d'un livre. Un livre, certes, mais quel livre ! Il était épais d'au moins dix centimètres, et la couverture ainsi que la reliure étaient faites tout de cuir. Le titre, en lettres dorées, avait été savamment gravé, rendant le contact avec l'ouvrage assez agréable. Harry lu le titre du livre, avec une lueur amusée, mais non surprise, ce qui provoqua chez le chien un regard interrogateur envers Harry.  
  
_"Venant de toi j'aurais dû m'en douter.", confia Harry pour toute explication. "Qui d'autre que toi aurait assez de culot pour m'offrir directement un livre traitant de la transformation animagus pour mon anniversaire ? Et, cela va peut-être te surprendre, mais j'y ai déjà réfléchi pendant l'été, et je pensais t'en parler un jour ou l'autre.Mais vu que c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas, voilà qui est parfait."  
  
Les lèvres du chien s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire, avec une expression amusée. Tous deux retournèrent les yeux vers les étoiles. Vénus brillait fort ce soir, grâce au temps clair, et la lune répandait une douce lumière qui baignait la forêt d'une pâle lueur. Ramassant une poignée de cailloux, Harry se mit à les lancer le plus loin possible. Certains atteignaient des distances assez impressionnantes, sous le regard curieux du chien qui fixait de ses yeux noirs chacune des trajectoires que suivaient les pierres. Une de ces pierres, justement, fut lancée par Harry plus loin que les autres. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de celui-ci.  
  
_"Sirius.Je crois que je t'ai battu. Et maintenant, tu me dois une bierraubeurre.", dit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.  
  
Le chien se leva, résigné, invitant son filleul à le suivre. Ils avancèrent une bonne trentaine de mètres, jusqu'à une petite croix rouge, marquée sur le sol, accompagnant un petit drapeau planté en son centre, où était écrit le nom "Sirius". Sept mètres plus en avant, une pierre gisait dans la pelouse.  
  
_"Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?", dit Harry avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.  
  
Le chien s'assit, sans doute un peu boudeur, fixant le caillou comme si celui-ci lui avait marché sur la queue, pendant que Harry marquait d'une croix verte, à l'aide d'un sortilège, la pelouse, et plantait un tout petit drapeau qui portait le nom de "Harry".  
  
_"Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête Sirius, pour une fois que je parviens à te battre au lancer de cailloux.D'ailleurs, tu n'oublieras pas à Poudlard, tu m'as promis que tu m'apprendrais les ricochets."  
  
Le chien hocha la tête positivement. Puis soudain, il se recroquevilla légèrement, et il grandit rapidement, prenant une forme humaine. L'homme, qui avait maintenant remplacé le chien, parla, un sourire au coin des lèvres :  
  
_"Et là-dessus, ne te fais pas d'illusion, Potter, je suis imbattable aux ricochets."  
  
_"Tu es trop confiant Black, beaucoup trop. Ca te retombera dessus un jour."  
  
_"Arrête, on dirait Rogue !!", répondit Sirius en riant.  
  
Ils rirent tous les deux, puis pour la troisième fois cette soirée, un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Harry profita de cet instant de réflexion pour mieux détailler son parrain. Il avait changé, Sirius, depuis le mois qui s'était écoulé. Il riait plus, était plus détendu qu'avant. Les hommes du ministère et les détraqueurs semblaient l'avoir mis de côté, depuis que Voldemort avait réapparu. Les petites attaques que celui lançait de temps à autres avaient suffi à détourner l'attention du ministère, laissant à Sirius, qui était toujours en cavale un peu moins de soucis, et la possibilité de voir Harry le plus souvent possible. Mais il n'avait pas changé uniquement au niveau psychologique, car il en était de même pour le physique. Il était moins maigre, ses vêtements étaient neufs, et son visage était bien rasé et propre. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés plus court, le rajeunissant de quelques années. A ce même moment, Sirius pensait justement que Harry aussi avait quelque peu changé. Plus Sirius passait de temps avec lui, plus son sens de l'humour grandissait, malgré les événements actuels dans le monde des sorciers. Mais à côté de cette énergie débordante, Harry avait mûri aussi. Il prenait les choses importantes avec plus de sérieux, et malgré sa célébrité souvent compromettante, il gardait toujours la tête froide, ce que Sirius appréciait énormément. Il avait aussi grandi de plusieurs centimètres pendant l'été, et son apparence en général le rendait plutôt séduisant, et moins enfantin. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi noirs, étaient quant à eux plus fins, mais toujours aussi en bataille. Un détail qui avait marqué Sirius était que la couleur de ses yeux avait gagné en électricité. Cela lui fichait même la chair de poule quelques fois, quand Harry était en colère, ce qui était tout de même rare. La montre de Harry sonna trois heures, coupant court aux réflexions des deux compères.  
  
_"Mince, je vais devoir y aller, Sirius.On se revoit demain, comme d'habitude ?"  
  
Pour toute réponse, il reprit sa forme animale, et hocha positivement la tête. Il se rassit et regarda Harry partir, sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Un petit vent bien agréable s'était remis à souffler. Harry avait à la fois hâte de retrouver ses amis et Poudlard, mais ces petites soirées avec Sirius allaient lui manquer. Quoique, peut-être moins qu'il ne le pensait, car Sirius allait passer la plupart de l'année scolaire à Poudlard, mais sous sa forme animale. Donc ils allaient quand même pouvoir passer des soirées bien agréables, comme cet été. De plus, l'été étant extrêmement chaud, comparé aux années précédentes, la chaleur allait persister au moins jusqu'au mois d'octobre. Et puis à Poudlard, il y avait le lac, contrairement à ici. Harry arriva devant la maison des Dursley sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, plongé dans ses pensées. Il tourna la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Il força un peu, rien. Comment avait-il pu oublier ! La porte d'entrée était pourvue d'un système qui permettait de l'ouvrir uniquement de l'intérieur. On pouvait l'ouvrir de l'extérieur, uniquement si l'on avait la clé. Et évidemment, Harry l'avait oubliée à l'intérieur juste avant de sortir. Le sortilège d'ouverture ne lui serait d'aucun secours, étant donné que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, mais simplement impossible à ouvrir. Et si les Dursley le voyaient dehors le lendemain matin, et s'ils apprenaient que Harry avait passé la nuit dehors, il signait son arrêt de mort. Bien que les Dursley le traitaient légèrement mieux, légèrement étant tout de même un bien grand mot, Harry ne tenait pas à provoquer leurs foudres, et ainsi risquer de ne plus pouvoir faire ses devoirs de vacances tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il fit alors le tour de la maison, en évitant soigneusement de faire le moindre bruit, et de marcher dans les massifs de fleurs de la tante Pétunia. Arrivé juste en dessous de la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui se trouvait au premier étage, il se demanda alors comment il allait pouvoir la regagner. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur la gouttière qui longeait sa fenêtre verticalement. Il s'y agrippa et commença à l'escalader. Elle grinçait légèrement sous son poids, et Harry pria pour qu'elle ne cède pas avant qu'il n'ait regagné sa chambre. Une fois arrivé à sa fenêtre qui était, heureusement pour lui, ouverte, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce silencieusement, et se jeta sur son lit. Du courrier était arrivé durant son absence. Il s'empara alors de l'enveloppe posée sur son oreiller, et la décacheta. D'après le sceau, elle venait directement de Poudlard. Harry trouva à l'intérieur l'habituelle liste de fournitures, qui lui paraissait un peu plus longue que les autres années, et le traditionnel texte de Mac Gonagall qui informait du lieu et de l'heure du départ du Poudlard Express. Mais à la fin de la note, Harry remarqua un PS qui disait exactement ceci :  
  
"Potter, en raison du départ de Monsieur Dubois l'année précédente, celui- ci ayant fini ses études, je vous informe du changement de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Désormais ce ne sera plus Dubois qui commandera cette joyeuse troupe, mais Monsieur Fred Weasley. Je crois que je cours à la catastrophe en nommant un des deux jumeaux Weasley comme capitaine, mais je vous avoue que j'étais prête à vous nommer vous. Mais vous aurez énormément de travail cette année, alors j'ai jugé préférable d'alléger le plus possible votre emploi du temps. Avec mes sincères sentiments. Professeur M. Mac Gonagall."  
  
Harry reposa le parchemin par terre. Alors comme ça, il aurait pu être le capitaine de l'équipe.Curieusement, le fait qu'in ne le soit pas ne le décevait pas plus que ça. Il ne se croyait pas tout à fait capable de diriger toute une équipe, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Harry n'aimait pas faire, c'était commander. Il était content que ce soit Fred qui ait été choisi. Là, ils allaient vraiment rire durant les entraînements, et avec les deux jumeaux Weasley, l'ambiance au saint de l'équipe allait être plus que détendue. Les yeux de Harry s'attardèrent ensuite sur la liste de fournitures pour la cinquième année. Il remarqua avec surprise qu'une nouvelle matière avait été ajoutée : l'astronomie. Sans doute une sorte de divination plus évoluée et plus réaliste, d'après ce que Harry en savait. Il espérait juste que leur enseignant ou enseignante ne soit pas aussi pessimiste et ennuyante que le professeur Trelawney, qui elle, battait tous les records dans ce domaine. Sinistros, présages de mort, formes des feuilles de thé, tout était valable pour le professeur Trelawney pour prévoir la mort d'un quelconque élève. Hélas, car ce quelconque élève était en fait Harry. Depuis le début de sa troisième année, le professeur Trelawney voyait au- dessus de lui la mort planer comme un vautour. Chaque fois que Harry voyait son regard posé sur lui, il pouvait y lire une certaine compassion exagérée, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir s'effondrer mort au beau milieu de la salle de classe. Cela, à force d'insistance pouvait devenir extrêmement pénible, au point que Harry ait parfois l'envie soudaine de l'étrangler avec un de ses nombreux châles. Mais cette année, Harry n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Quitte à abandonner cette matière, si le professeur Trelawney continuait ses idioties, il faudrait qu'elle lui dise au revoir.A moins qu'il ne préfère profiter de cette matière pour se défouler avec Ron. Après tout, la divination à Poudlard pouvait être considérée comme une récréation par les deux amis. Et Harry su qu'ainsi il allait s'attirer les regards de Lavande et Parvati durant toute l'année. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Malgré le retour imminent de Voldemort, il avait décidé de profiter au maximum de cette année scolaire, inventer le plus de bêtises possibles, et intensifier ses entraînements de quidditch. Après tout, ce n'était pas le retour du seigneur des ténèbres qui allait lui gâcher la vie, il avait déjà survécu quatre fois à ses pièges, alors pourquoi se tracasser sachant que pour le moment, aucune action ne pourrait avoir une envergure suffisante pour renvoyer Voldemort là d'où il venait.  
  
Les Dursley redevinrent un instant le sujet de préoccupation de Harry. Ils étaient plus supportables, sûrement grâce aux menaces que Dumbledore avait promis d'exécuter si les Dursley ne traitaient pas Harry mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient traité jusqu'à présent. Et puis l'oncle Vernon avait eu droit à une augmentation de salaire, alors l'humeur de celui-ci était au plus haut. Résultat plutôt positif pour Harry, puisque les Dursley le laissaient choisir ses vêtements dans les magasins, et ils le laissaient manger à sa faim, au plus grand dam de Dudley. Mais les Dursley n'en restaient pas moins irritables, et la magie les répugnait toujours autant.La lame de parquet abîmée était donc bien utile dans la chambre du jeune sorcier, ainsi que la gouttière qui longeait la fenêtre, par temps sec évidemment. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas l'amélioration de l'humeur des Dursley qui allait motiver Harry à revenir durant les vacances de Noël et de Pâques. D'autant plus que Harry avait quelques projets pour ces vacances à venir, surtout pour ces chers Serpentards.L'occasion n'était pas à laisser filer, étant donné que la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort avait déjà parcouru bon nombre d'oreilles, et la nouvelle se répandait aussi vite qu'une traînée de poudre. Alors les parents inquiets laisseraient leurs enfants en sécurité à Poudlard, qui allait être bondé de monde durant les périodes de congés.  
  
Replongeant son esprit dans son livre sur le quidditch, Harry passa les deux dernières heures de la nuit à lire, sans se douter que bientôt, il allait être pris dans un engrenage sans fin. 


End file.
